


To Be Someone

by ProstheticLoVe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProstheticLoVe/pseuds/ProstheticLoVe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of going to Arizona after Emma is released from the foster system, she ends up in Storybrooke. There she meets Killian Jones and her fate changes forever. A story about Emma going to Storybrooke earlier than she was supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

" _I just want to be someone, to mean something to anyone…" Charlotte Erikkson_

**Prologue**

The anxiety was tearing her stomach apart to the point where she was beginning to wonder if she was going to vomit all over the ugly blue plaid seats. Was she doing the right thing?

Her head was spinning with all types of 'what ifs.' What if she couldn't find a job? What if she was making a mistake by leaving Boston? What if she ended up just as lost in Maine as she was in Massachusetts?

The bus rolled to a halt with a screech outside and Emma Swan took in the vast amount of trees and the lack of a sidewalk or any sign that pointed out where they had stopped. She looked around the empty bus nervously wishing that there was someone else that was getting off too.

"Hey kid, you getting off?" the bus driver asked looking in the mirror at her.

Emma fidgeted in her seat and then cleared her throat trying to sound braver than she felt.

"Is this the last stop? I paid to be dropped off at the last stop."

"Yep, this is the last stop."

"Where are we exactly?" she asked picking her small backpack that carried all of her belongings.

The bus driver shrugged, "beats me, kid. I just follow the route."

Emma hesitated as she came to a stop beside the bus driver. She tried to ignore his scrutiny and pushed her glasses higher up on her nose.

"Are you sure you want to get off here? I—"

"No. I'm fine." Emma said forcefully giving him a tight smile before getting off the bus. She paused for a moment before walking ahead trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

She could handle herself in a city, like Boston, but she didn't feel so confident as she trekked her way down the road, the noise of the bus behind her as it turned around and went back toward civilization.

Taking a deep breath Emma went forward determined to start a new life after the last 18 years of hell she had to endure through the foster system.

She wasn't sure why she had chosen Maine, but the day she turned 18 she was thrown out of her last foster home and for some reason when she looked at a map she decided that Maine was the next place she was going to go. So, she spent half of the money she'd saved, since she first started working at fifteen and bought a bus ticket. Now, here she was wandering down some back road in Maine unsure whether she had made the right decision or was even going the right way.

Right as she was beginning to doubt that there was any sign of life up ahead she came across a sign that said 'Welcome to Storybrooke.' And with a sigh of relief she knew that at least civilization was near.

* * *

Killian Jones stared down at his prosthetic hand that rested on his bedside table in distaste. Despite the length he'd had it, he still loathed to put the thing on. He still abhorred to see it instead of the pale skin, long fingers, and rings that should be there. He hated when people stared at it, it made him feel like some sort of freak. What he hated most of all though, was the fact that he'd never get used to it. Even though he'd had it for as long as he could remember.

With a heaviness that alluded to the reluctance Killian had to going to work, he climbed out of his bed to ready himself for his shift at the Rabbit Hole, like he'd done every day, since he was able to remember.

He went to go take a shower, eat a quick early dinner, and reluctantly put his prosthetic hand on before getting dressed.

As he made his way off the little boat that he called home and down the dock toward the road that lead to town he walked past a pretty blonde sitting on a bench looking out at the sea with a look of determination on her face.

He frowned slightly not remembering seeing her around, _ever_. And that was odd in a town as small as Storybrooke.

He paused momentarily wondering if he should stop to speak to her, but the glare she shot him as he approached deterred him from wanting to stop and chat. Instead he threw a charming smirk at her, tipped his head in greeting, and continued on his way to work settling on putting her out of his mind. She was just another woman, and he was not in any shortage of women. Besides blondes really weren't his type.

It wasn't until he reached the town square and saw one of the hands on the broken clock tower move did his mind return to the blonde on the bench wondering where she had come from.

After all strangers never came through Storybrooke.

 


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Storybrooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, kudoed, and bookmarked the story!!!! You guys are awesome for taking the time out to check it out. So the big question everyone is asking is: how old is Killian, and for now, because I'm still outlining it is left up to your imagination. There will be no Henry or Neal, at least not yet. I haven't decided if they will be in the story or not. This story will mostly have Emma finding out about her family and then breaking the curse and of course there will be lots of Captain Swan. It's a what if Emma had been drawn to Storybrooke earlier, kind of story. If that makes sense. And yes, Killian is cursed along with everyone else, for now. If you have any requests or questions I'll do my best to ask and incorporate!!! Thanks again!

**Chapter 1 Welcome to Storybrooke**

Emma Swan walked down Main Street taking in the little shops and the smiling townspeople ambling along as they journeyed from one place to another. She wasn't sure what shocked her more, the lack of rushing around or the fact everyone was so _cheerful_. She'd never seen so many _real_ smiling faces before, she'd never felt so much happiness either.

It was odd, but at the same time a calmness seemed to bubble within her that she'd never experienced previously. She almost wished she could hold on to that feeling and save it for when she felt left out and forgotten – because that was a feeling she was all too familiar with.

As she walked down Main Street she spotted a little diner with a cute little patio in the front. The sign read _Granny's_ and she hesitated before the archway deciding if she wanted to spend what little money she had on food.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Emma looked behind her to see a petite woman with black pixie style hair looking extremely apologetic.

"I-It's okay." Emma stuttered uncomfortably aware of how repentant this woman looked for simply bumping into her.

"I should've watched where I was going." The woman said.

Emma shook her head, "no, _I_ should've moved out of the way."

The woman smiled and then cocked her head a look of curiosity forming. "You…you aren't from around here, are you?"

"I guess this really is a small town." Emma muttered in way of answering.

The woman smiled slightly, "well welcome. My name is— "

"Excuse me, Ms. Blanchard. Are you planning on entering the restaurant? Or will you be blocking the archway in an extremely rude manner so the rest of us are unable to – Hello. Who are you?"

Emma glanced over at the woman who had interrupted their conversation and for some reason an intense wave of dislike washed over her, stronger than she'd had in years.

The new woman was standing on Pixie Haircut's other side, a look of aggravation decorating her face. If she didn't have a look of extreme detest on her face, Emma thought, she'd be rather pretty.

She was wearing a royal purple skirt suit with black pumps, a briefcase was in her hand, and her eyes were trained suspiciously on Emma.

"She's new in town." Pixie Haircut said unnecessarily.

" _Obviously_ that is the case. I'm the Mayor and I don't recognize her."

Emma rolled her eyes and glared at the second woman her hate for authority coming out in full form. Purple Skirt was evidently important in town, but that didn't mean much to Emma.

Emma had never taken well to unwarranted aggression, especially aimed at people who seemed too nice for their own good. Like Pixie Haircut, who didn't seem to have a mean bone in her body.

"Excuse me, young— "

Emma scoffed at Purple Skirt trying to reprimand her for obviously blowing off her question and she turned around – back toward the way she was headed – to continue walking through town. She heard Purple Skirt yell after her about being Mayor or something and she heard Pixie Haircut ask if she was okay, but she ignored both of them and kept walking.

She ended up sitting on a bunch at the docks wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into. She'd been in town for less than two hours and she'd managed to upset someone who seemed very important.

Although it didn't beat her record of how quickly she could upset people. In one of her foster homes at fifteen she'd angered her foster father after thirty minutes into their first meeting because she refused to make dinner for him.

It was while she was glaring out at the water that _he_ walked by.

A dark haired guy, who seemed to be as lost as she felt.

When he noticed her staring she threw a glare at him not wanting to be bothered as she attempted to calm herself down from the Confrontation That Wasn't outside of _Granny's_. When he raised his eyes though she noticed how they seemed to match the ocean she'd been staring at and when their eyes connected she felt an unfamiliar shiver race through her body leaving an odd feeling behind.

One she quickly pushed away not wanting to analyze it.

She shoved it down deeper when he nodded at her, and she resisted saying something to make him feel as off kilter as she suddenly was because _he looked at her_.

What was she becoming? Since when was she one of those girls who became a puddle of mud when a guy gave her some attention. She scowled to herself and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose to stop herself from fidgeting obviously.

Watching him saunter away she admired his swaggering walk and wished on some level that she had called out to him.

Maybe then this uncomfortable tightening in her chest would stop.

* * *

 

The sun began to set slowly and Emma watched quietly letting her mind wander. The sky was beginning to darken to a deep lilac with streaks of pink so Emma figured she should start finding shelter for the night. She tried to ignore the grumbling of her stomach as she walked down the docks to see if any of the boats looked plausible to sleep in.

As the last few rays of sunlight disappeared Emma decided to give up on sleeping in one of the boats and decided to make her way back to town wondering if she could break into a car and sleep there for the night.

She noticed as she strode through town that most of the shops had closed down, the only few things remaining open were _Granny's_ and a place that looked like a bar called the _Rabbit Hole_.

It was strange to her that things would close so early here, but it was a small town and Emma was beginning to think that living here was going to take some getting used to.

Scratch that, living here was going to be a lifestyle _change,_ she thought as she saw Purple Skirt striding toward _Granny's_ the same angry scowl on her face from earlier.

Out of wanting to avoid the woman Emma ducked into the alleyway behind _Granny's_ and into the shadows as Purple Skirt passed her none the wiser. Breathing a sigh of relief Emma leaned against the wall and tried to come up with Plan C, since Plan A – sleep in a boat was nixed – and Plan B – find somewhere in town – was rapidly falling apart.

"Hey. You lost?"

Emma looked behind her curiously to see a tall slim brunette girl with red streaks in her hair. The girl smiled brightly at her as she held a bag of trash in one hand with her other hand on her hip.

"Uh…no." Emma said.

The brunette smirked and threw the bag into the dumpster that stood between them.

"Were you hiding from Regina?" the brunette asked her smirk widening.

"Who?"

"Regina. The woman who constantly looks like she had a stick shoved up her ass and has never had a good lay in her life."

Emma stared for a moment unsure what to say.

"You must be new in town if you don't know Regina. Also I've never seen you before so you're _obviously_ new." The girl said narrowing her eyes at her.

"People here really know their townspeople." Emma muttered already getting ready to leave the alleyway.

She was beginning to think coming here was a mistake, she wasn't sure what to make of all these people knowing and asking if she was new to town. It was like they'd never had a stranger come through before.

"It's just…no one really comes here. We're kinda a hidden gem. Except not. Because it's awful here. Everyone's so…well it's a small town, you know. There's nothing _fun_ to do unless you're into, like into animal sacrifice or _hiking._ " The girl said with disdain.

Emma smiled slightly at the girl's obvious hatred for living in a small town.

"I'm joking, by the way. Animal sacrifice is so 80's."

Emma laughed despite herself surprised to find that she liked talking to the brunette. It had been a long time since she had genuinely liked talking to someone. Usually she kept to herself and liked it fine that way.

"I'm Ruby, by the way. What's your name?"

"Emma."

"Well it's nice to meet you, but I have to get back to work. Granny is kind of a slave driver." Ruby said rolling her eyes playfully.

Emma nodded unexpectedly feeling disheartened by her departure. Emma had the feeling that she could genuinely like her if they spent more time together. But then her survival instincts kicked in and she mentally reminded herself that 1) she needed to find a place to sleep and 2) Everyone left. The forlorn feeling in her chest slipped away and was replaced by indifference, the emotion she tried to default to when her walls were sky high.

"You should come by some time. Granny's food is the best. Plus, I'll be there and can show you where all the good wilding goes on once I get off that is." Ruby said winking.

Emma smiled and nodded watching as Ruby went back inside. She waited another moment before exiting the alleyway and continuing her search for somewhere to stay for the night.

* * *

 

Killian Jones decided to take the long way back to the docks that evening. He wasn't eager to make his way back to his empty home, even though his shift at the _Rabbit Hole_ seemed to drag by.

It was a Monday and Mondays tended to be slow, since everyone was still recovering from the weekend. The only people that came in on Mondays were regulars, so the night was too long-winded and Killian found himself watching the clock for a majority of the time.

As he sauntered through town square he paused momentarily when he heard a chime. Looking around for the source of the noise his eyes again fell on the clock tower. He watched with apprehension as the hand moved off the twelve and ticked so that it read 4:01.

He blinked to clear his eyes and continued to stare at the clock wondering if he was seriously going mental.

Earlier that day as he walked this way to work and had seen the hands on the clock move he'd thought he just imagined it, but now he was wondering if he was seriously going insane. The clock tower hadn't worked in…well ever. He couldn't remember the clock tower ever working and now…now it seemed to be ticking away like it had always functioned.

It was odd to say the least and he wondered if anyone else in town had noticed it. He made a mental note to ask the next person he came across and he began striding toward the docks once again.

As he neared he noticed a figure sitting on the bench. As the moon beamed down and he moved closer he realized it was the blonde from before.

Had she been there all night? Shouldn't she be at home? The town was usually dead this time of night or morning depending on how you looked at it. What was she doing here of all places?

As he drew nearer he saw her head move to face him. The green eyes behind her black glasses and blonde hair brightened as the moonlight shone down on her making her look ethereal. A feeling of déjà vu came over him, but he pushed it away knowing he'd never met this woman before.

"You're back." He said breaking the silence.

She shrugged and tightened her arms around her stomach.

"What are you doing out here, love?" he asked coming to a halt in front of her.

"What are you?" she shot back.

He smirked watching as she drew her chin forward in a defiant manner. He stared down at her struck by how beautiful she was, and yet she seemed to be surrounded by walls made of stone. He was also surprised at how young she was, much younger than he would've thought. She reminded him of a siren, beautiful and tempting, and yet somehow he knew that if he got to close he'd get burned, or worse.

"Just got off, darling. What's your excuse?" he asked sliding onto the bench beside her. He felt her stiffen at his close proximity, but he ignored it.

She turned away and back toward the water instead of answering.

He watched her and distinctly heard a grumbling.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

She shrugged determined not to answer anymore of his questions.

"What's your name?" he asked feeling more resolve to get her to answer as she stayed silent.

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" she asked finally turning back to him with a look of suspicion in her eye.

He looked away and ducked his head, scratching behind his ear, which was an old nervous habit he had.

"You're quite untrusting. Has anyone ever told you that?" he said after a long moment of silence.

She dipped her head quickly, but he swore he saw a small smile forming.

"My name's Killian." He said suddenly.

She raised her head a new rigidness in her green eyes.

"Emma." She said reluctantly.

He smiled charmingly at her and then gestured down the dock. "I'd best be geting home, love. Do you have— "

"I don't need anyone's help." She snapped those walls around her racing sky high once again.

He tilted his head knowingly and then stood up from the bench. He swept a hand down the docks again and gave her a significant look.

"The Tiger-Lilly's owner bought a house not to long ago. His house boat is vacant now, but he does come out to stretch her legs on the weekends." He said beginning to walk backward toward his own boat. He watched a look of confusion and then understanding wash over her features and then he turned around to continue home.

He wasn't sure if he imagined it, but he thought he heard a soft 'thank you' directed toward him, but it could've also been the wind.

He hoped it wasn't.

(A/n: There it is the first official chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please review!)


	3. Chapter 2: Dreams & Realities

Chapter 2: Dreams & Realities 

Killian could hear the waves knocking against the boat. The sun beat down upon his head making sweat glisten at his temple. The heat made his skin itch uncomfortably beneath the required uniform one wore if they were in King George's army. The sky was a beautiful indigo and there were seagulls circling in the distance. The crew stood around him each mourning the loss of their beloved captain.

For a few minutes he allowed himself to think that this was just a dream, but then his eyes landed on his brother's lifeless body that rested before him on the plank. And he knew this was nothing more than his own cruel reality.

His brother was dead. Gone. Lifeless.

His brother had crumpled to the ground once they had left Neverland. And now he was lain before him ready to dump overboard and live for the rest of eternity with the sea creatures.

Killian stared at Liam's body. The body that had housed his brother's spirit. The spirit that had taken care of him when no one else had.

The man who needed to be avenged.

And Killian vowed then that he would avenge his brother.

His brother was the last of his family and he would not rest until he made every last person pay for what they had done to him.

A few of the crew tipped the plank forward and the burlap material that covered his brother's body fell overboard and into the ocean with a loud splash.

As if watching someone else, Killian Jones came to as the word 'captain' was thrown at him. The words seemed to flow from his mouth without thought and as he spoke them he realized he meant them.

"...they sent us to retrieve an unthinkable poison. One that killed our dear captain. Never again…Never again…shall anyone set sail to that accursed land…Never again…fighting…serving...the king. Free men. I will be our captain…We'll take what we please. We'll take what is our's… Corrupt…immortal land. They took my brother from me and now I will take everything they've got. We sail as the Jolly Roger. Jolly Roger. Rolly Joger. Pirates. Jolly Roger. Pirates. Captain Jones…"

The scene seemed to shift and he found himself in a beautiful field. It was much too sunny and there were flowers everywhere. A large willow tree was planted in the middle of the field and in the distance he could hear a deafening silence that seemed to settle inside his very soul. Looking around he realized he didn't recognize this place, but it could've been like a hundred other fields he'd seen. Under the willow tree he saw a blonde woman staring down and picking at the flowers.

As he drew closer he realized it was the girl, Emma, but she was older and wearing a long elegant white dress with a flowered diadem on her head. He watched her stiffen as he grew closer, but she made no move toward him. He watched her for a few silent moments taking in her long blonde hair and how the white dress seemed to simultaneously cling and hang off her body. He noticed a chain around her neck, but he couldn't make out what else was on it.

For some reason he craved for her to look at him and so he took a step closer.

"Hook." She greeted without turning to him.

"Hook?" he asked confused his attention drawing away from her to the flower whose petals she was plucking off.

She looked up slowly at him a smile dancing on her lips and his chest tightened unfamiliarly.

"Should I have used, Captain?"

He frowned not knowing what she was talking about.

"Emma—?"

"Sometimes I miss it when you call me, Swan. Did you know that?" she interrupted going back to picking the petals off the flower.

"Swan, what's going on?" he asked feeling like he was missing something. He tried to ignore how unhappy it made him that she wasn't focused on him.

"Don't you know, Hook?"

"Know what?"

"It's only temporary."

"What's temporary? I don't understand." He said growing frustrated.

"It will all end soon."

"What?"

She turned fully to him a sad smile on her face. "Soon, Hook."

"Swan—? "

Suddenly Killian jerked awake fumbling around and trying to untwist the blankets from his legs and waist. He reached over to turn his lamp on and the room was flooded with brightness, he took several deep calming breaths. The clock on the bedside table read 9 am, much too early to be awake when he had closed the night before.

He leaned against the backboard of the bed and tried to make sense of what he'd just dreamt. Realizing with surprise that he was covered in sweat he wiped his brow and tried to calm his racing heartbeat. As much as he tried to hold on to the dream, though, it seemed to slip away like cupping water with his hands.

The memory of the dream was rapidly fading, no matter how much he wanted to remember what had happened.

For some reason it was vital that he remember what he'd dreamt.

He remembered that there was a blonde…did he know the blonde? And his brother was featured. There was also…water? But…but what else? What had he dreamed?

Finally, as his breathing became controled he slid back down under his blankets and attempted to go back to sleep. A nagging sensation prickled at the back of his mind, but he ignored it when he couldn't figure out what it could be about.

He made a mental note to not eat again before bed. That had to be it.

After all it was only a dream.

Nothing to worry about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma was hungry. The bone deep hunger that rattled her deep inside. A hunger that made her remember that she hadn't eaten a real meal in days. A hunger that she'd gotten used to after living in one of her homes when she was in elementary school. That's when she'd started stealing food.

She would be so hungry. Her stomach hurt so much, all she could do was curl in a ball and wait for it to stop. Or for her to find some food.

Now, was almost the same, except she wasn't eating because of her own stubbornness and wanting to save her money.

She wanted to find a job before eating, especially when her living situation was very temporary.

Living on some stranger's houseboat was not ideal.

Walking through town Emma came to a stop in front of Granny's diner. She hesitated her mind involuntarily doing the math to determine how much money she still had. As she made up her mind that she should probably eat something, at least something small, her stomach made a loud growling noise.

"Sounds like you're hungry." A voice said behind her.

Emma turned around to face the woman who had run into her the day before.

Pixie Haircut.

"Maybe." Emma said non-committedly.

The woman smiled softly at her, "My breakfast date cancelled on me, would you want to have breakfast together? I could really do with some company."

Emma frowned scrutinizing this woman to figure out what her end game was.

Why would she want to eat with her? Did she look that desperate for company? Or…or that lonely?

The woman shifted before her nervously, "I didn't catch your name yesterday. I'm Mary Margaret."

"Is this place good?" Emma asked in way of answering.

Mary Margaret smiled sheepishly, "It's one of two places to eat in town. And the other one isn't open, so yes, it is."

Emma nodded and looked back up at the building.

"So what do you say? Breakfast?"

Emma shrugged, "sure. I guess."

Mary Margaret nodded and led her up the path and toward the restaurant. Emma watched her wearily wondering why this woman was suddenly taking an interest in her.

Maybe it was because she had run into her yesterday? But it wasn't really that big of a deal. Did she know that Emma was homeless and could really do with a hot meal? But she had taken extra care with her appearance this morning in case she did run into someone she knew. So…what was it? Why was this woman randomly helping her when Emma had nothing to give?

"Have you eaten here, yet?" Mary Margaret asked going toward the last empty booth.

"No." Emma said shortly sliding into the seat opposite her.

Mary Margaret gave her a somewhat strained smile before the brunette girl Emma had met in the alleyway the night before came over.

Emma watched them interact with one another greeting each other like old friends, which they probably were. She felt suddenly envious of the ease they had with one another and not for the first time in her life did she wish that she had someone like that.

"…so embarrassing. He's definitely not getting an invitation back." Ruby finished.

Mary Margaret giggled shyly as the other woman finished her story, her cheeks flushed from the topic.

Emma smirked enjoying the other woman's discomfort with the conversation. Emma watched Mary Margaret try to find something to settle her eye's on missing Ruby's attention rest on her.

"Hey, Emma." Ruby greeted giving her a smile.

Emma nodded back trying to stamp down the little ball of warmth that had settled in her chest because of Ruby's acknowledgement.

For a brief moment she let herself hope that maybe she would be able to have some friends in this place, maybe it wouldn't be like every other time she had come to a new town/city/family/house.

Maybe this place will be different.

"We meet again."

Emma looked toward the voice and the little ball of warmth crushed inside her chest as her eyes landed on the woman from yesterday – Regina, Ruby had called her.

Or maybe not.

"So you're…Emma." The woman said coming to stand beside Ruby, the look of distaste even more evident on her face than yesterday.

Emma shrugged looking at Ruby and Mary Margaret who were both avoiding looking at her.

Emma's stomach squeezed tightly in anger as she recognized the looks on both of their faces.

When she would get in trouble at one of her Foster homes – and that was often – the other kids would get that look on their face as their Foster parents would yell at her.

The look that said 'I don't know you' while the parents blamed, yelled, and hit her even if she didn't do anything wrong.

She knew this woman – Regina – wasn't going to slap her, but the fact that Mary Margaret and Ruby who had been so nice to her early on were not standing up for her stung more than she'd admit.

"What's your last name?" Regina asked curiously.

Emma cleared her throat becoming more and more aware that the occupants of the diner were all staring at her.

"What's yours?" Emma asked hearing a collective gasp around the room.

"How old are you?" Regina demanded to know.

Emma raised an eyebrow the words falling from her mouth before she could stop them, "how old are you?"

Regina made a huffing sound and Emma watched her grit her teeth.

"You're very rude, young lady."

"I've been told."

"By whom? Your parents?"

Emma frowned wondering what exactly it was that this woman was fishing for.

Was she trying to see if she could send her back into the system or something? She seemed to be trying to find out if she had parents, or really anyone in her life. Maybe she wanted to yell at them too.

"Have I done something wrong?" Emma asked leaning back into the booth and lifting her chin in defiance.

Regina scowled, "not yet."

Emma smiled slightly and looked over at Mary Margaret who was staring at her now in awe.

"Then I'd like to get back to my breakfast if you don't mind. I'm very hungry." Emma said turning away from Regina.

Out of the corner of her eye Emma saw Regina scowl, turn, walk back toward the counter, and demand her coffee.

When she had left the diner the room collectively breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Emma blurted out as Ruby left after they gave their orders.

Mary Margaret shrugged and sipped at her coffee muttering, "beats me, but she doesn't like me either and I've never figured out why. If she hates you it just means you're normal."

Emma watched as Mary Margaret slapped a hand over her mouth and gave Emma an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have said that. Regina, is our Mayor and she deserves respect." Mary Margaret said automatically.

Emma raised an eyebrow at her and sipped the orange juice Ruby had placed in front of her.

"So your name is Emma?" Mary Margaret asked by way of changing the subject.

Emma glanced at her and then back down at the glass in front of her.

"Yeah, it is."

There was a short pause and Mary Margaret cleared her throat.

"It's a pretty name."

"Thanks."

"So tell me about yourself?" Mary Margaret asked attempting to make conversation.

Emma shrugged disinclined to talk about herself. It was bad enough that people knew her real name. When she had made this plan she was planning on changing her name, and now she had no choice.

"Where are you from?"

Emma sighed, "Boston, I guess. I'm not sure entirely. I've been in the system, since I could remember."

Mary Margaret frowned and Emma felt that familiar buzz of discomfort in her stomach when she brought up her family.

"What— "

"I'm looking for a job, do you know if anyone's hiring?" Emma asked wanting to avoid talking anymore about her family.

Mary Margaret's eyebrows puckered together as she thought and then with an apologetic look she answered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. I'd advise you talk to Mr. Gold, though. He knows everything that goes on around this town." Mary Margaret responded sheepishly.

Emma nodded tucking that piece of advice in the back of her brain as Ruby appeared with their plates. She thankfully dug into the first hot meal she'd had, since arriving in Storybrooke.

And it was even better than she'd hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Please comment! More soon! & next chapter we have Gold and more CS!


	4. Chapter 3: The Pawnshop Owner & The Sheriff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, kudoing, and bookmarking! You guys continue to keep me inspired!!! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: The Pawnshop Owner & The Sheriff**

After breakfast Emma made her way over to the pawnshop where the infamous Mr. Gold worked. Emma had tried to ask more about the pawnshop owner, but Mary Margaret was very tightlipped, for reasons Emma didn't understand.

What she did manage to weasel out about Mr. Gold wasn't much, mostly it was stuff Emma had figured out. He was intimidating, a man, and owned a pawnshop.

When she arrived at the small wooden store Emma was surprised to find that the man in question was shorter than she'd imagined. By the way Mary Margaret had acted Emma assumed he was some hulking man. Instead, he was on the shorter side, with a wary look in his eyes. However, despite his shortness he was just as intimidating as Mary Margaret had muttered uneasily about.

His brown hair was shoulder length, and he walked with a cane. And yet there was something eerily dark about him. Emma wasn't sure what it was that made him so intimidating, there was nothing outwardly threatening about him, and yet there was. Emma couldn't exactly put her finger on it, though.

He seemed like a man who had no remorse and would drain you of everything if you could help him in any way.

Emma wouldn't let that bother her though. She wasn't going to be frightened by some man. She'd been in the Foster system; she'd already seen everything that could ever scare her.

"Hello, dearie." Mr. Gold greeted looking up from the dusting he was doing to some old looking artifacts.

"Uh hi." Emma said quietly.

She felt as if she were in a library. If she spoke too loudly she knew without knowing how someone would 'shhhh' at her. She shrugged that thought off and attempted to focus on Mr. Gold who was staring at her with a look of curiosity.

"Who are you?" he asked bemused.

"Uh I'm looking for a job—"

"Sorry. Not hiring." Mr. Gold said picking one of the items he had been dusting up to cleaning it more thoroughly.

She frowned, "I was told to ask you if I was interested in finding a job around town. I just moved here and—"

"Just moved here? How interesting." He stated pausing in his actions.

Emma paused unsure what to say to that.  _Yes,_ just sounded so...

"Anyway, I was hoping you could point me in the direction of someone who might be hiring." She continued.

"Hm…" Mr. Gold responded looking up and eyeing her with interest.

She gazed back at him unflinchingly waiting to see what he would say next.

"What did you say your name was?" he asked finally.

"I didn't."

Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her to tell him her name. Finally, she relented.

"I'm Emma."

Emma watched in confusion as a mischievous smile began to spread across his face.

"Emma, what a lovely name."

"Thanks."

His smile widened further and he set down the item that Emma now recognized was a cup.

"Come back tomorrow morning and I'll let you know if I find anything."

Emma nodded slowly and moved to leave the shop.

She allowed herself to replay what had just occurred between herself and the pawnshop owner. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened, other than he agreed to look into a possible job for her, but it was how he looked and acted with her that was so… _strange_. She wondered if he was like that with everyone. Was that why Mary Margaret was so freaked out about him? Was that why she didn't want to talk about him?

Emma continued walking down Main Street wanting to put as much distance between herself and Mr. Gold. She wasn't sure where to go, though, since she didn't really have anywhere else to be so she headed back toward the docks. When she got down there she was unsurprised to see Killian sitting near the water drinking from a silver flask.

Walking over toward him she allowed her eyes to linger too long on his profile. Not for the first time she took note of his attractive features. The dark brows, the bright blue eyes, and the half smile that rested on his lips. He seemed to be amused with something and as she got closer she noticed he was watching something that was occurring on the docks.

Two men and a women stood some ways down the docks in front of a boat that read  _Maranda_. One of the men and the woman was half dressed as the other man screamed at them.

"Lovers quarrel?" Emma guessed eyeing the flask in his hand and wondering vaguely what his drink of choice was.

"Ah. The woman's been sleeping with both of them on the boat. It's her husband's boat, as I'm sure you've gathered." Killian answered glancing over at her with slight interest.

She smiled sadly watching as the fully dressed man waved his hands in anger at them and then lunged forward.

"I wager, it's time to call the Sheriff." Killian mused stretching out along the bench beside her.

"Sheriff?" Emma asked copying his movements and taking in the unclothed man attempting to defend his actions.

"It's a shame, really. The two men were business partners for sometime, but it's just like a woman to ruin a man." Killian said a note of bitterness in his tone.

Emma glanced at him torn between curiosity of what had occurred in his past and annoyance at being generalized because of her sex having made a few mistakes.

Killian glanced at her with wonder, whether it was because she hadn't defended her sex or because he was waiting for her to ask why he was so bitter, she wasn't sure. What she was sure of is that there were police sirens in the distance and she wondered with indifference who had called the cops.

When Emma got out of the last Foster home she had been in, it had taken some time for her to finally control her flight or fight instincts every time she heard a siren. Even now when she heard the sirens coming she had to push back that urge to jolt.

Killian must've sensed her struggle to remain still because he changed the topic of conversation.

"So, darling, tell me where do you hail from?" he asked taking a sip from his flask.

She looked away not knowing how to answer that question. She generally just told people she was from Boston, but for some reason she wanted to tell Killian the truth.

"Why?" she asked buying herself more time to answer his question.

He shrugged one side of his lip curling up. "Curious, I suppose. It's not every day a beautiful young woman wanders her way into town."

She felt her cheeks heat up at the word beautiful and she ducked her head so her blonde hair would cover her face. She fell silent not knowing what to say.

"Well?"

She cleared her throat and tried to go for nonchalance. "Well, what?" she asked.

He gave her a look of faux amusement and she sighed a rare small smile coming to her lips.

"I'm from…well I'm not really sure. I was…found on the side of a highway when I was a baby." She revealed.

A look of sadness crossed his face, but was wiped away before she could really register it. A look of understanding seemed to replace it and for some reason that helped to loosen the tightness that had formed in her chest at the words she'd tried to throw callously out between them.

"My brother raised me from when I was small. I couldn't imagine being alone…" he admitted trailing off.

She shrugged, "It's my life. I didn't ever care if I was sent somewhere else. It was just me."

His look of understanding turned to sadness once again and seemed to settle there.

She frowned wishing she could wipe the look away. Their quiet moment was interrupted by a tall brunette man walking forward with an authoritative air about him. But instead of feeling uncomfortable around him like she had with the mayor and the pawnshop owner she felt a sense of calm wash over her. When she looked over at Killian she saw annoyance dancing on his features.

"Morning, Jones. Isn't it a little early?" the brunette man asked in an Irish accent.

Emma watched the look of annoyance darken on Killian's face.

"Humbert."

The Sheriff smirked and glanced over at Emma.

"Ahhh, you must be  _the stranger_. I'm Sheriff Graham."

Emma cocked an eyebrow still unsure how she should act around the Sheriff.

"What's your name?" Graham asked.

Out of her peripheral vision she saw Killian smirking.

"The stranger?" Emma asked stuck on her new nickname.

Graham smiled in amusement and opened his mouth to say something else when the yelling reached a climax and he hurriedly excused himself to try to solve the problem.

"Why don't you like the Sheriff?" Emma blurted out.

Killian smiled darkly turning to her.

"Why didn't you give him your name?" He responded.

Emma scowled and Killian chuckled.

"Old habits die hard." He said finally.

"Same." she said smiling slightly.

Their eyes met in understanding and a strange feeling coursed through her. She wasn't sure what to call it, but it was almost a…moment or something. He seemed to see right through her, understand her in a way no one ever had. She wasn't sure what to do with the weird emotion that was blossoming in her chest so she shoved it down and turned away from him needing to end the connection between them. It made her feel uncomfortable and skittish, on the other hand in also made her feel warm and like someone finally could relate to her.

She stood up suddenly needing to distance herself from the sudden onset of too many emotions.

"Do you know of anyone hiring?" she asked changing the subject.

Killian shrugged seemingly not noticing her sudden desire to distance herself from him.

"Where do you work?" she asked when he didn't respond.

"The Rabbit Hole."

"Are the hiring?"

Killian laughed, "no, love."

"Well, can't you like…get me in or something? I've waitressed before."

"The same people have worked there since as…since as long as I can remember."

"Well where  _is_  hiring?"

"Do I look like a newspaper? I don't know." Killian snapped.

Emma blinked unsure where his sudden annoyance had sparked from. She wanted to tell him off for being… What? Unhelpful? Treating her the way everyone else did, like a chore? Being like everyone else, treating her like an outsider?

She didn't have the right to tell him off – he didn't know how to help her  _it is what it is_  – but for some reason she felt like she needed more from him. She  _expected_  more from him and for the first time in her life Emma had expectations of someone.

She swallowed with difficulty at the thought and without another word she turned around and walked back to town needing to get away from the docks and Killian Jones.

* * *

That night Emma decided to sleep in the park not wanting to risk running in to Killian leaving or coming from work. She was thankful that the weather was warmer than it had been recently so she curled up in her jacket and used her backpack as a pillow. Generally, she wouldn't do this, but a small town, like Storybrooke was a lot different than Boston.

Curling up she allowed her mind to drift toward sleep, but instead of reaching the blissful darkness she dreamed of a man with bright blue eyes, dark hair, and an accent to make you melt.

They were on a large ship struggling to make it through some storm. She kept hearing people yell her name, and she was yelling for everyone to hold on. She and Killian were trying to steer the large ship through the storm, the rain pelted her hard soaking her to the bone. When she looked over at Killian his eyes were on her a look of concern settled there. The wind, rain, and yelling seemed to drift to the background as their eyes met and Emma felt the simultaneously comfortable and uneasy feeling course through her.

"Swan." Killian yelled yanking hard on the steering wheel of the ship.

She looked down and noticed the hook in place of his hand.

"Swan!" he shouted again drawing her attention back to him.

"You need to keep looking!" he added looking toward the front of the ship.

She followed his gaze and saw Mary Margaret, the mayor, and a blonde haired man fighting to hold on to the ship as they descended deeper into the storm.

"Do you see?" Killian asked.

She looked back at him not sure what she was supposed to be looking for, or seeing. She opened her mouth to ask when suddenly she was being shaken awake.

Slowly opening her eyes she came face to face with Sheriff Graham looking at her with concern.

"Why are you sleeping out here?" Graham asked furrowing his brow.

"No place else." Emma grumped still half asleep.

Graham tightened his hold on her arm and began to drag her into a sitting position.

"You can't sleep out here."

Emma sighed heavily slowly becoming more away of what was going on. It was becoming light out, so it was probably around six in the morning. The Sheriff caught her sleeping on a bench so he was probably going to take her in and she was cold and stiff from sleeping outside.

"But it's so comfortable." Emma snipped.

Graham smiled slightly and helped her stand up and gather her things.

"Come on." He said leading her by the arm.

She followed after him not having much of a choice. They walked through the slowly waking town until they were at the police station. Unsurprisingly Graham led her inside and told her to sit. She waited for him to begin to book her, but instead he picked up the phone looking at her with the same look of concern he'd given her outside.

"Are you allergic to anything?" he asked.

"What?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"What?"

He huffed and then dialed the phone without casting her another look. She listened as he ordered pancakes, eggs, bacon, French toast, and some bagel sandwiches.

"Do I look like I can eat all that?" she asked.

"It's not all for you."

Emma watched as Graham began to go through his usual morning routine; making coffee, checking messages, the mail, and the night log.

"Why did you take me here?" she asked breaking the silence.

"You were sleeping on a bench."

"Then arrest me."

"Do you want to be arrested?"

Emma shook her head.

Graham nodded, "I'm going to leave to go grab the food."

Emma waited for him to tell her not to move, but instead he grabbed the keys and left her alone in the station. Unsure what to do she sat there quietly. She had never been alone in a police station before, and she had never been trusted enough to be alone anywhere where she could easily escape.

When she was in her Foster homes she was usually sharing a room or at school. She hadn't been allowed to do after school activities by most of the parents, and when she had been allowed more freedom she generally abused it by running away.

Now, someone was actually trusting her to stay and wait and because she had no where to go, she did until he returned with a large bag of food. They ate in silence and then Graham asked what she was planning to do for the rest of the day.

"Find a job."

"And?"

She rolled her eyes, "a place to sleep that's not a park bench."

Graham nodded taking another bite of eggs.

"I'm Emma, by the way."

He smiled slightly after swallowing his bite to eat. "I know. Regina's told me all about you."

Emma frowned and narrowed her eyes, "why?"

"Because that's just Regina. It's her town and she needs to know what's going on and if there are any…newcomers."

"She sounds like she needs a hobby."

Graham chuckled and shrugged, "She probably does."

"So what did she say?" Emma asked curiously.

"That you were new to town, not much else really."

A prickling on Emma's spin alerted her to the fact that he was lying for whatever reason. Regina had probably said more about her, nothing nice either.

"So where are you looking for a job?" Graham asked finishing off his breakfast.

"The pawnshop guy offered to look around and let me know."

"Well instead of doing that why don't I help you?"

Emma bit her lip contemplating his suggestion. "It's okay, I think I'll just stop by his shop like he told me to. I don't want to…" she trailed off not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"It's okay, Emma. I know someone who needs some help."

"Who?"

"Well, Regina mentioned she needed someone to help her out. It's pretty good pay, and great health benefits. Kinda boring tasks, like filing, answering the phone, taking messages, that sort of thing." Graham said smiling.

Emma stared at him not knowing what to say. On the one hand she was thrilled to find a job, on the other she knew what the mayor was trying to do. The mayor, wanted to keep her close, for reasons Emma wasn't too sure of. It was like the mayor was playing a game, and Emma didn't know the rules yet.

"I don't know…" Emma said looking at the clock on the wall.

"It's a great opportunity. I can take you over there now and you could probably start today."

"Really, Graham I—"

"How about this; think about it and let me know by this afternoon."

"Fine." Emma said and then finished the rest of her food off before making her way out the door and toward the pawnshop to see if Mr. Gold had a better job than working for the Mayor that seemed bent on keeping tabs on her.

 


End file.
